justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mauritsio
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pulau Berapi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GMRE (Talk) 17:41, April 16, 2013 Geographical and Influencal territories The infobox you edited at the Panau City page has two fields for territory. The "Influental territory" is the territory displayed at the PDA map, as faction influence. But these do sometimes obviously cover the wrong geographical areas, such as the East Tanah Raya district. It covers large parts of the Berawan Besar Mountains geographical district. Thereby we invented a "Geographical territory" section in the infobox. These sections will automatically create links. Panau City is divided over two influental areas, but the city is located in the same geographical district, the Ramai Rakyat Islands. However, even if you insert both regions, the infobox will still link them as one and it will become a "redlink". That's why we skipped that section. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:26, May 19, 2013 (UTC)) Alright, I get it. Thanks for the heads up. Mauritsio (talk) 08:03, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Screenshots Here are some tasks: *Rajang Temple *Pulau Berendam *Paya Luas *Bandar Baru Nipah (The town, not the PBC Tower) *Pekan Kesuma *Lengkok Sungai Gambler's Den *Pelabuhan Saudagar Just remember, at least 1920x1080px. That's the point of this task, but who takes screenshots in lower resolution? Anyway, just saying. I can add more if you want, but I can't find any important ones right now. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC)) :There's a lot of photos by this one person that has been scaled down in size massively and has watermarks on them, most likely because he didn't want to distrubute the originals. These should definitely be improved, most of them are in vehicle and some location articles. Speeddaemon (talk) 15:57, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Adding "watermarks" to screenshots is stupid and pointless. The person who did it was probably under the impression that it gives him copyrights to that picture, so that he "owns" that picture and anyone else who wants to use them will have to ask (and maybe even pay) him. The reasons why it's stupid and pointless are: ::*The copyright will still belong to only the game developers. He has absolutely no legal claim to any game screenshots. ::*He does not own the worlds only PC version of the game. Any one of us can at any time get much better (or at least equal) screenshots. ::*The watermark really only reduces picture quality. ::*If he would really own the copyrights to those screenshots, then there would still be no reason to put any copyright notificatons on the picture. ::Also, I had a pretty good screenshot of Pelabuhan Saudagar when I was getting pictures of Cargo Ships, but it wasn't on my list so I deleted it. GMRE (talk) 16:10, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I know it gives no copyright claims and the watermark doesn't reduce the resolution, but the resolution is still bad. Speeddaemon (talk) 16:15, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::If there wouldn't be so many vehicles in JC2, I'd replace all pictures of them to get rid of the bullshit copyright claim. So far I've only replaced those pictures that have had disturbingly low resolution, or bad angles. ::::One reason for watermarks and low quality could be that many JC2 settlement pictures are screenshots from completion videos on youtube. Unfortunately most of those videos have low quality. GMRE (talk) 16:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::And one more thing: When adding a new picture: Do not remove the old picture. Leave it somewhere into the article. If needed, an admin can delete it, but until then it's better to keep it. GMRE (talk) 16:27, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'll put the old ones in the gallery. Anyway, they're all done! I'll be adding them in a minute. Mauritsio (talk) 16:31, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::There we go, they're all added to the pages! I tossed the old ones into a gallery, so edit them as you wish. Mauritsio (talk) 16:49, June 27, 2013 (UTC)